


Addictive

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hallucinations, M/M, Magic, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Arthur and Merlin come across a mysterious grove where strange flowers grow. Soon, Merlin will get a taste of what he wants more than anything else. But is one time enough?





	Addictive

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for Pornalot 2017's Challenge 3: Kink Link
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I make no profit and intend no copyright infringement.

  
Merlin knows as soon as he steps into the grove.

This place is magic. The ground vibrates with it. The air hums with it. And the large pink flowers that dangle from vines everywhere emit the most enchanting smell.

Merlin can't help it, he has to pull one of the gorgeous flowers close, admiring the perfect petals, sniffing it appreciatively. Its bright yellow pollen makes him sneeze.

All of a sudden, he sees shimmering colours everywhere, in every shade of the rainbow. It's so intense that he twirls, his windmilling arms reaching for the beauty that surrounds him. Everything's so bright! There are innumerable twinkling lights in the air, dancing to the most exquisite music. He is in love with it all.

"Merlin? What on earth are you doing?" Arthur follows him into the grove, frowning. "Pull yourself together!"

Merlin is in love with Arthur, too. That's nothing new, of course. But he's never felt so utterly compelled to act on his feelings before. He rips off his neckerchief, shimmies out of his jacket, pulls his blue tunic over his head in one hurried motion, and drops his breeches.

"Merlin! What the-"

"I want you, Arthur. I need you! Let me...." Merlin lunges for Arthur, throws his arms around his neck, and clings to him much as the flowering vines cling to the trees.

Arthur's chainmail is cold and chafes Merlin's tender skin. He doesn't care. Arthur's touch is as necessary to him right now as the air he breathes.

"Kiss me, Arthur. Fuck me. Please!"

"This must be sorcery!" Arthur goes completely rigid, but in all the wrong places. Merlin pouts, and hangs on for dear life.

"Why would my love for you be sorcery, Arthur? I don't think you know what magic is. Let me show you!"

Merlin's eyes turn golden as he whispers a clothes-removal spell. Suddenly, Arthur is naked too. Merlin licks his exposed collarbone appreciatively, and rubs up against Arthur's bare chest. This is ever so much better!

But Arthur has never been one to give in easily. Not even now, when he's standing nude in what, to the love-drugged Merlin, looks like a whirlwind of colours and flowers and lights. With a very horny Merlin clinging to him like a burr, Arthur doesn't falter.

"This is obviously dark magic, Merlin. We're hallucinating. Get a grip!"

"I've got exactly the grip I want on you," Merlin purrs. He throws his long legs around Arthur's hips for good measure.

"We must get away from this place." Arthur turns to leave, hampered by Merlin's undulations.

"Noooo," Merlin moans dramatically. "If we leave here without you fucking me first, I'll die!"

"What?" Arthur turns very pale, accepting Merlin's hyperbole at face value. "Are you sure?"

Merlin gives Arthur his most dopey smile and nods, revelling in skin-on-skin sensations and sheer sensory overload. Incapable of coherent speech, he just hums as his head falls back. "Please!"

"I don't want you to die," Arthur says grimly. "Never. I'll do what it takes to save you."

Falling to his knees, Arthur places Merlin on his back in the lush grass and hovers above him. The prince has a will of steel, but he's no more than human. Merlin's vigorous wriggling has made Arthur hard. His erect cock looks extremely ready for action.

Merlin can hardly believe his luck. He can't wait another moment. He's so hot for Arthur, he practically glows as he prepares himself with a lubrication spell.

"Do it, do it, DO IT!" he chants, looking past Arthur's face and up to the sky where the many lights reveal themselves to be mischievous fairies. Clad only in gossamer scraps of cloth, they are laughing merrily as they scatter stardust all around. When Arthur enters Merlin with a decisive thrust, the tiny creatures cheer and clap. Merlin follows suit, and shouts in jubilation.

It's the best shag he has ever, ever had. He's been in love with Arthur for such a long time, he's longed for this forever, and now he kicks Arthur's thighs and buttocks, pulls him in with both arms, arches his back and begs him to go faster, harder, more, MORE!

Neither of them lasts long. All too soon, they are resting side by side on the ground, spent and exhausted.

The music fades, and the lights wink out as the giggling fairies evaporate. The pink flowers close up tightly, hiding their yellow cores. The grove is just another patch of forest.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Arthur asks. "Did I save you?"

"All right? Oh, Arthur, that was...."

Merlin bites his lip and shuts up. He will never forget the glorious sex, but he also recalls uttering several spells right in front of Arthur. That certainly happened, even if the strange flowers made him imagine fairies, lights, rainbows and stars, and caused him to lose every inhibition.

If Arthur were to realize that this wasn't all just a magical fever-dream, he'd know that Merlin has magic. Merlin sighs. He doesn't dare tell Arthur the truth. Not yet.

Cold with a sudden chill, Merlin sits up, shivering. "What weird hallucinations," he mutters.

"Whatever it was, it's over. We must have been drugged, or enchanted." Arthur shakes his head. "There's no point talking more about it. Ever. Are we clear? Let's get away from this place."

They dress in a hurry, silently.

Merlin's heart is heavy. How will he go on, now that he knows the full extent of what he's missing? Will he never be allowed to experience such exhilaration again? It's an impossible thought.

Arthur hurries away among the trees, but Merlin hesitates. Slowly, he reaches out and pinches one, then two, then three, pink flowers from their stems, carefully tucking them away under his tunic.

A whisper of teasing laughter follows Merlin as he leaves the grove behind.


End file.
